


Red Human, Blue Human, Tiny Human, R Human

by MizuKitsune10 (Tori10)



Series: The Adventures of Zapdos and Its Tiny Human [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Spark Regrets Telling the Truth, Team Rocket is lucky Spark's Team wasn't around (the trainers AND the pokemon), The Author Regrets Nothing, Zapdos is protective, the Rocket Grunts regret getting up this morning, their Pokemon Regret Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori10/pseuds/MizuKitsune10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It wanted to meet Red Human and Blue Human already, and the R Humans were in the way.</i><br/><br/><i>Besides, they tried to attack Tiny Human. Zapdos had nearly fried Small Humans for</i> picking on <i>him, when Tiny Human was a fledgling himself.</i><br/><br/><i>Attacking Tiny Human was much worse, and deserved</i> so much more <i>than being fried.</i><br/><br/><br/>Or: Zapdos' POV of Chapter 1 of ToukoTai's <i>The Electric Slide </i><br/><br/><s>Updated to account for Chapter 3 of ToukoTai's <i>The Electric Slide</i>, AND linked footnotes</s></p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Human, Blue Human, Tiny Human, R Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToukoTai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToukoTai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Electric Slide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832485) by [ToukoTai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToukoTai/pseuds/ToukoTai). 



> Because I started this series with ToukoTai's fic, and this series will (chronologically) end with ToukoTai's fic. Any other installments of this series will occur somewhere between _Tiny Human_ and this fic. At least, that's the plan right now. Just like with _Tiny Human,_ credit for all dialogue belongs to ToukoTai, and is used with their permission.
> 
> Lots of love and thanks to everyone who's given kudos, bookmarked and/or recc'ed this series. One of you tagged my series with "look at this beautiful shit" and I am **moved to _tears._** Another wanted to draw me fanart, but lacks artistic ability. The fact that someone wanted to draw art for me actually made me sit at my computer and **flail like an idiot**.
> 
> Also I'm warning you now, fight scenes are not a thing I am good at. There is also some hover text for unfamiliar terms Zapdos uses, though you can also look at the end notes for translations.

"Have you ever, actually _caught_ a wild pokémon?"

 

Zapdos, who had been lightly dozing in its pokéball, woke up and snickered.

 

That was Blue Human[ **1**] , and Blue Human had asked the _best_ question to Tiny Human.

 

Zapdos couldn't _wait_ to see what Tiny Human said.

 

"What?" Tiny Human yelled. Zapdos would have snickered some more if it weren't for the _extremely_ close call; Tiny Human had nearly dropped the egg! How dare he! It was two, maybe three weeks away from hatching, and Tiny Human nearly _dropped it!_

 

“What kind of trainer would I-why would you _think_ that?” Tiny Human spluttered.

 

“Every pokémon you’ve ever shown me has been one you hatched yourself. And the parents are pokémon we’ve supplied," Blue Human said. "I was wondering if you’d ever caught one yourself.”

 

Zapdos knew for a _fact_ that was a lie. Blue Human was assuming wrong.

 

Tiny Human adopted many pokémon who were abandoned or injured into his brood[ **2**] , though he didn't "catch" them until after they were healed, and with their explicit permission. ~~Oftentimes, those pokémon found an empty pokéball of his and caught _themselves_ instead of waiting for Tiny Human to ask.~~ Those that stayed were just as protective and hardworking as any of Tiny Human's other pokémon.

 

The only reason why Blue Human never saw those pokémon was because they liked staying in the forest outside of the Shiny Building[ **3**] , or in Tiny Human's rooms, and avoided other humans. While they trusted Tiny Human, other humans were often viewed with suspicion. Tiny Human accepted their behavior with a smile, and worked hard to let those pokémon maintain their privacy.

 

Not to mention the pokémon Tiny Human hatched from eggs given to him from family members, and White Human[ **4**].

 

Like Mr. Iggles, not that he got to "play" very often. The years had only made Mr. Iggles far more menacing than one would expect of a Wigglytuff.

 

“What’s going on in here?” Red Human[ **5**] poked her head into the room.

 

“I was asking Spark if he’d ever caught a wild pokémon,” Blue Human replied.

 

Red Human laughed. “Well of course he has.” She turned to Tiny Human once she stopped. "Haven't you?"

 

Zapdos wasn't sure whether to be annoyed—did they not trust Tiny Human's words? —or amused, because Tiny Human had only caught _one_ pokémon on purpose—Zapdos—and the story was generally unbelievable.

 

You just had to ask White Human. He still snickered about it to this day. Though that may be because Tiny Human found out the truth in White Human's presence.

 

So, how would Tiny Human answer Red Human and Blue Human?

 

The truth meant Zapdos laughing at Tiny Human the next time it was released, possible ridicule from Red Human and Blue Human, and Zapdos attempting to fry Red Human and Blue Human if they did make fun of Tiny Human. Tiny Human may like Red Human and Blue Human more than the Small Humans of his childhood—the ones that picked on him—but Zapdos wouldn't care if it meant protecting Tiny Human.

 

A lie would save Tiny Human's dignity, but annoy Zapdos—wasn't Tiny Human _proud_ he had caught Zapdos? —and make it pick on Tiny Human once it was released. Not to mention Tiny Human would eventually get caught and punished for lying, as he didn't _have_ a Fearow.

 

Tiny Human wouldn't be winning no matter _how_ he answered, so Zapdos settled down in its pokéball and waited.

 

Tiny Human—for his own part—looked betrayed.

 

Red Human acknowledged this with, "It’s just, I’ve never seen one you caught before.”

 

Tiny Human sounded offended as he replied, "I’ll have you know, one time I caught a Fearow."

 

Red Human and Blue Human stared at him, as if they knew there was more to the story than that.

 

"Okay, I _thought_ it was a Fearow, at the time." Tiny Human said.

 

He was going for the truth!

 

Zapdos cackled to itself, glad that sound could not escape its pokéball. There was only one way this was going to end, so long as they kept questioning Tiny Human.

 

"Was it a Spearow?" Red Human asked.

 

"OhlookatthetimeIhavetogobye!" Tiny Human yelled as he ran from Red Human and Blue Human, egg in hand.

 

Zapdos just managed to spot Blue Human and Red Human look suspiciously at Tiny Human as he ran away. Zapdos _knew_ it liked those two humans! ~~At least, as much as Zapdos liked human who weren't Tiny Human.~~  They were quick on the uptake. If only they didn't choose Articuno and Moltres.

 

It would be worse, Zapdos knew, if those two humans had _found_ their Legendary Bird. Tiny Human—and Zapdos itself—would never live it down from the other two Birds, who still did not know the details of how Zapdos had met Tiny Human.

 

All they needed to know was that Tiny Human had _asked_. And Arceus _knew_ Zapdos had rubbed _that_ fact in their faces every time it visited them.

 

~~They were quite jealous.~~

 

Zapdos kind of wanted to meet Red Human and Blue Human. Maybe it would introduce Moltres and Articuno to them if they were acceptable enough?

 

Well, only if they didn't pick on Tiny Human once the reveal occurred, maybe. After all, its fellow Birds shouldn't be stuck with mean humans. And picking on Tiny Human was _still_ Zapdos' job ~~not that Zapdos _meant_ it very often, if at all~~.

 

Berries for thought.

 

* * *

 

  
Despite the fact that Zapdos often spent the night sleeping in Tiny Human's roosting chamber[ **6**] —occasionally _with_ Tiny Human and his other pokémon, and occasionally in its personal roost [ **7**] —Zapdos hadn't got to meet Red Human and Blue Human until 14 days had passed.

 

When the Stupid R Humans[ **8**] tried to _**hurt** its Tiny Human._

 

Unfortunately for the R Humans, Tiny Human had only had Zapdos and a hatchling[ **9**] —she'd hatched from the egg Tiny Human had been caring for two weeks ago and was _literally_ minutes old, too young for battling—on hand.

 

Tiny Human tossed its pokéball with nary a word.

 

That was okay; Zapdos was loud enough in its anger for _both_ of them, screeching as it was released.

 

It started off with a Thunderbolt at the Water-types on hand, and took special glee in frying the Gyarados. It always did.

 

It was soothing to Zapdos' pride, though frying those Gyarados would never make up for the time Zapdos _didn't_ fry that one Gyarados from when Tiny Human was seven and still believed it was a Fearow.

 

 _That_ would not be happening again if Zapdos could help it.

 

From behind it, Red Human sounded angry. “You mistook _Zapdos_ for a _Fearow?”_

 

"I was _five_ at the time!" Tiny Human yelled back.

 

Zapdos caught an updraft and summoned an array of Light Screens, which a series of Ice beams bounced off of, leaving Zapdos unharmed.

 

Red Human became louder. _"A Zapdos for a Fearow?"_

 

Yes, Red Human. Tiny Human  _had_ mistaken it for a Fearow as a nestling [ **10**]. Repeating things did not make them any less true.

 

Tiny Human replied, "The feathers looked the same!"

 

Zapdos dive-bombed at the Fighting-Types with a Drill Peck. It was super effective!

 

"They look nothing alike!" Red Human was shrieking now.

 

Her yells were starting to irritate Zapdos, and it flew above the clouds for cover—dodging a couple of Rock Throws and a Stone Edge while it was at it—and to save its ears. Maybe she should be fried next? No, Tiny Human would just start crying again.

 

Or worse, keep away the poffins and cakes. Zapdos _liked_ those. They were probably the best part of being a caught pokémon.

 

You know, besides the adventures. Not that Zapdos got to _go_ on many of those anymore what with Tiny Human being stuck in the Shiny Building, or off doing things for White Human.

 

"I was five! I'd never _seen_ a Fearow before! Or Zapdos!"

 

And that was probably the _main_ reason why Zapdos hadn't fried Tiny Human for the mistake. The fact that Tiny Human was extremely apologetic once he found out helped. ~~It could have done without the tears though. Or the apparent depression. Tiny Human deserved to be happy, though Zapdos reserved the right to poke holes in his ego if needed.~~

 

 _And_ Tiny Human stopped referring to it as Fearow, allowing Zapdos to _finally_ use its electric attacks.

 

~~Well, except for those moments when Tiny Human wanted to teach bullies or Pokémon thieves a lesson. **Nothing** was more terrifying than facing Zapdos after expecting a Fearow.~~

 

~~Zapdos, troll that it was, enjoyed these moments _immensely_ , due to their rarity. Having Tiny Human in on the joke was great too.~~

 

Zapdos descended from the thundercloud it had been hiding in. With a flap of its wings, launched simultaneous Thunderbolts at the R Humans and their remaining pokémon, making them scatter like leaves in the wind. Albeit with a lot more screaming and flailing than leaves did.

 

It wanted to check on Tiny Human, and finally meet Red Human and Blue Human. The R Humans were in its way.

 

Besides, they tried to attack Tiny Human. Zapdos had nearly fried Small Humans for _picking on_ him, when Tiny Human was a fledgling himself.

 

Attacking Tiny Human was much worse, and deserved _so much more_ than being fried.

 

With a gleeful cry, Zapdos prepared a Hyper Beam in its beak.

 

The R Humans would _pay_.

 

Smoke and screams filled the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Zapdos-Muse is being demanding, hence why I just published three fics in a little over a week. Don't expect this trend to continue, especially with real life butting its ugly head in again.
> 
>  **Zapdos Terminology:**  
>  1 Blanche[[ *****](*)] [return to text]  
> 2 Spark's personal party of Pokémon [return to text]  
> 3 Professor Willow's Lab [return to text]  
> 4 Professor Willow[[ *****](*)] [return to text]  
> 5 Candela[[ *****](*)] [return to text]  
> 6 bedroom [return to text]  
> 7 bed/place to sleep [return to text]  
> 8 Team Rocket members [return to text]  
> 9 equivalent to human babies and toddlers, from newborns to 3 year olds [return to text]  
> 10 equivalent to human children between the ages of 4 to 9 years [return to text]  
>   
> * The color identifiers are not racism, or indicative of race/ethnicity at all, which is a human thing. Zapdos just decided that since Spark actually cares about those three, they need proper identifiers. Said identifiers are their main color.  
>   
> Please comment if you enjoyed this, if you think it sucked (con crit would be appreciated if so!), and/or you have suggestions on what kind of adventures Zapdos and its Tiny Human should go on. Please see the list on the series page before suggesting though, and again, I don't promise that your suggestion will be written. It depends on Zapdos-Muse, who's as much of a troll as Zapdos is. ~~Obviously.~~


End file.
